


Boys' Night Out

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A coda for There But For The Grace Of God





	Boys' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

“I wouldn’t touch that,” Daniel warned as Lorne walked over to the egg-shaped stone and glass apparatus. “The surface,” he clarified.

 

Lorne resisted the curiosity-based urge to poke at it just because. Under General Hammond’s orders, he was to pack the mirror for transport to Area 51. Daniel rapidly jotted down last minute notes for the scientists in Nevada as he threw out instructions for properly handling the device. 

 

“And there was a remote, ah, operations…a, uh, handheld – “ he gestured with his hands, describing the control in the air.

 

Lorne glanced at his manifest. “That was lost, right? In another dimension?”

 

The way he said it, nonchalant and evenly, was refreshing after Jack O’Neill’s constant skepticism.

 

“Alternate reality - guess you already know about that, then.”

 

“Yes, sir, Dr. Jackson.”

 

“I’m sorry, your name was – “

 

“Lieutenant Lorne – the new guy on SG-6.”

 

“We haven’t met yet, have we?”

 

“Well, sort of.” Lorne grinned. “Three weeks ago, when you guys were returning from offworld. I was Gateroom duty watch officer, you were a robot - ”

 

“Right, you arrived right before we went to P3X-989 – .“ Daniel laughed. “Sorry. I don’t remember you.”

 

Lorne shot him another easy grin. “That’s because you weren’t there, Doc.” He turned back to his paperwork. “Those guys were amazing – very realistic, right down to the hair. Fooled everyone here…that guy Davers from the propulsion lab was even flirting with Captain Carter, or at least trying to…” Lorne shuddered, remembering how painful the incident in the messhall had been to watch. “I was a foot from you - from him; at the time, I never would’ve guessed he wasn’t real.”

 

“Well, he was real, technically – “

 

Lorne glanced back at Daniel. “No, Doctor Jackson, he definitely was not the real thing.”

 

Something in Lorne’s deep blue eyes was warm, disarming. Daniel liked it.

 

“Call me Daniel, please.”

 

“Evan.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Evan of SG-6.” Daniel held out his hand, took Lorne’s proffered one and held it a beat too long.

 

“So, you want to do this?”

 

“Want to do what?” Daniel asked, taken back and confused.

 

“Pack this thing up and ship it out to Alien Central?”

 

“Oh, right,” Daniel exhaled, “yeah. I guess you need measurements, build a big box, box it up.”

 

“Actually when SG-6 went to 989 and retrieved it, we had a box made, so we already have one. We were waiting for you to release it. Now I just need your okay to take it and we’ll get it out of here for you.”

 

“Oh,” Daniel said, his disappointment showing a little in his tone. He was sorry to have the likeable Lieutenant leaving so soon.

 

“You know, you should go with me.” Lorne made the suggestion offhand and casual, not looking at Daniel.

 

“Go with you?”

 

Lorne flipped his clipboard around, holding it against his chest and pointing to the address on the manifest. “Area 51? You know,” he returned to filling out the paperwork, “we could drop it off, you could brief the scientists there yourself, drive back day after tomorrow.”

 

“You’re driving?’

 

“Yeah, they don’t want to chance putting this thing in the air.”

 

“Wow. Who did you - I mean, how’d you pull that assignment?”

 

“I volunteered. I have family in the area, well, in Vegas. It's my cousin's birthday.”

 

“I’ve never been to Las Vegas,” Daniel said absently in a way Lorne already associated with him.

 

“Well, Doc, here’s your big chance – on the government. Won’t even cost you a hotel, we can crash at my cousin’s.”

 

“I’m married,” Daniel blurted, not entirely sure why and not entirely sure if it mattered.

 

“I’m Air Force. It’ll just be boys night out, okay?”

 

“Okay. I’ll get my things.”


End file.
